<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because I know that with you I’ll be fine by Brownieboyisthebest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571402">Because I know that with you I’ll be fine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownieboyisthebest/pseuds/Brownieboyisthebest'>Brownieboyisthebest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Han Jisung is a brat, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Little Shit, M/M, This fic is just me having an excuse to write about Minho’s snake tattoo at the SMA’s, but it’s Cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 13:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownieboyisthebest/pseuds/Brownieboyisthebest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“All right then,” a sly smirk comes on his face. “Besides falling in love with strangers what are your hobbies?” He says while sipping from his drink.</p><p>Jisung scoffs, blushing from his neck up</p><p>“Y-you-“</p><p> </p><p>2 years later...</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not being a brat.” Jisung whines angrily. “Just eat the pancakes.”</p><p>“Would eat you instead make you stop being such a brat sungah?” Minho says making jisung choke on his food.</p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p> </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because I know that with you I’ll be fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a hell of a day. Let’s just say Jisung couldn’t be happier of finally coming back home.  </p><p>The boy had left his house rather quickly this morning. Today was suppose to be his day off. </p><p>However, it took an unexpected turn when his phone started ringing out of nowhere.</p><p>Still not fully conscious, Jisung fished for his phone while trying to be quiet as to not wake up his boyfriend.</p><p>When he finally found it, he didn’t even waist time to check who was calling.</p><p>“Hello? Who’s this?” The boy mumbled, voice raspy and low.</p><p>“Hey jisung! It’s me, changbin.”</p><p>“Hyung why the fuck are you calling me at...7 A.M... On my fucking day off?” Jisung whisper yells, remembering the human being who’s still asleep, arms wrapped around his small waist from behind and nose in the crook of his neck.</p><p>“I’m sorry man.” Changbin says, tone soft and guilty, before continuing. “You have every right to be mad at us but-“</p><p>“Who’s us?” Jisung groans quietly.</p><p>“Me and Chan of course! Anyways, you know that song we were working on?”</p><p>“Yeah what about it?”</p><p>“W-well something went wrong with the computer and half of the song is... kinda gone?”</p><p>“What?” Jisung yells, completely forgetting about the boy besides him.</p><p>Now Minho wasn’t a light sleeper, but who would not wake up when his boyfriend basically just screamed on his face?</p><p>When jisung noticed the arms around him getting tighter and heard a small whine from behind him, making a shiver run down his spine, his eyes immediately softed at the older boy.</p><p>The younger turns around so that he can be facing the other and presses a small kiss on his cheek before bringing a hand up to caress his cheek.</p><p>“Hey kitten, Sorry for waking you.” He says, feeling guilty for disturbing the others peaceful sleep.</p><p>Minho presses a kiss on the hand that’s still on his face as a way to show that he’s not mad at Han, making the younger giggle quietly.</p><p>Morning Minho was one of his favorite. Jisung loved to see how cute the older looked with his messy soft brown hair, and lips slightly dry (but still shiny somehow) and as rosy as ever and on top of it all how clingy he would be, a huge difference to his usual flirty and confident natural look.</p><p>“Uhm... jisung?”</p><p>The smile on his face quickly disappears turning into a slightly irritated frown once he hears changbins voice on the other line.</p><p>“What?” He groans, puffing his cheeks unknowingly. Minho now awake watching his every moves with a found smile on his face, unable to content a small giggle from leaving his lips.</p><p>Jisung smiles at the olders cute laugh, showing his beautiful heart shaped smile that makes Minho always coo at him. So he gives a gentle kiss on the youngers lips, making him blush.</p><p> </p><p>(They’ve been together for 2 years now. They met at a comic book cafe.</p><p>Back then, Jisung used to spent most of his afternoons  there as a way to relax and just forget about all the problems he was having at work.</p><p>One day, he was on his way to the cafe and when he entered sitting on a table, drinking an ice americano while reading one of the bd’s , was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.</p><p>Sharp brown eyes that reminded jisung instantly of a cat, cute rosy lips that formed a natural pout, defined cheekbones and the most perfect nose ever.</p><p>He just kept staring at him and unknowingly getting closer to him.</p><p>“I think I’m in love” jisung thought, blushing at himself.</p><p>“Well that’s a bit fast but thank you” the stranger said looking at Han in the eye, with a slight smirk making him look even more like a cat.</p><p>Jisung just stared at him before blinking once. Twice. Three- oh... fuck. He spoke out loud. And also he just realized how much closer he is now. </p><p>In his defense he’s not that close to the beautiful boy, but close enough that he could hear what jisung said without even trying.</p><p>“Hello? Hey babe are you there?” Minho asked, voice velvety and sweet.</p><p>And jisung is about to combust. Who the hell calls “babe” to a stranger? Especially one who just confessed to him. </p><p>“W-what?” He stutters, blushing madly at the pet name and the beautiful boy. </p><p>The guy just smiles at him.</p><p>“Cute.” And jisung’s breath hitches. Minho smiles bigger.</p><p>“Well babe since you’re so in love with me already,” he pauses to watch the youngers cheeks getting rosier before continuing, “would you like to sit with me so that I can say that I’m in love with you too by the end of the afternoon?” </p><p>He tilts his head to the side while waiting for an answer and the younger hates himself for staring at his neck because right there, there’s a fucking tattoo... a snake is fucking tattooed to his neck!</p><p>“Hey cute boy?” Minho says, grabbing jisung’s attention </p><p>“Y-yes?” </p><p>Minho coes at him, and jisung blushes once more. This is like a never ending cycle.</p><p>“Aren’t you the cutest?”</p><p>Jisung only pouts unknowingly in response. Honestly he feels so lost. He’s never had so much interaction with boys he had a crush on. </p><p>Hell he’s never been in any kind of relationship before and he’s sure that even the stranger must have noticed this already.</p><p>“Babe?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Jisung looks at him again, responding unconsciously to the pet name already. </p><p>That makes Minho smile. “You’re new at this right?” He says with a much more soft tone as to not scare the other.</p><p>“I’m- I-“ jisung stutters feeling himself panicking a bit </p><p>That makes Minho’s eyes widen as he slowly gets up and grabs the boys hands.</p><p>“Hey babe, it’s okay. Look at me petal.”</p><p>Jisung looks up and he can feel himself getting lost on the boys eyes, relaxing again. Cheeks red once he notices how close they are and the small hands around his own ones.</p><p>“You’re honestly so cute I don’t know what to do.” Minho says while giggling.</p><p>Jisung puffs his cheeks unknowingly. He doesn’t want to be seen just as a cute boy.</p><p>“What? You don’t like being called cute?”</p><p>Minho says as if hearing his thoughts. Jisung only nods in agreement shyly. Minho smiles at him.</p><p>“Well don’t worry about that. You’re also hot.” Jisung blushes. “And really, really pretty”</p><p>That makes Han giggle, still blushing.</p><p>“So,” Minho says “will you sit with me now babe?”</p><p>Jisung can only nod.</p><p>“All right then c’mon”</p><p>They sit in front of each other. Minho buying another ice americano for the shy boy, before speaking.</p><p>“All right then,” a sly smirk comes on his face. “Besides falling in love with strangers what are your hobbies?” He says while sipping from his drink.</p><p>Jisung scoffs, blushing from his neck up</p><p>“Y-you-“ the older boy only giggles at his reaction, enjoying teasing him too much)</p><p> </p><p>“Can you please come help us? We really need you to finish the song jisungie.” Changbin begs.</p><p>Han just sighs, looking apologetically to his boyfriend who nods in understanding.</p><p>“Fine! I’ll be there in 20 min.”</p><p>“You’re a life saver jisung. Thank you so much!”</p><p>“Yeah yeah I know. See ya.” </p><p>He then hangs up the phone and looks back at Minho with a guilty look.</p><p>“I’m so sorry hyung.”</p><p>“That’s fine babe.” Minho smiles tiredly. “Besides today I have an online meeting about that dance concert we were suppose to have.”</p><p>“Are you guys gonna cancel it?” Jisung whispers softly.</p><p>Minho looks at him, snuggling into the youngers chest before answering.</p><p>“I think so... we can’t risk everything with all that’s happening right now.”</p><p>The younger kisses his head before speaking up again.</p><p>“I’m sorry kitten. I know how much you and your company worked to organize that event”</p><p>“That’s fine petal it’s not your fault.” Minho pulls himself up and gently kisses him on the lips. “Now you should probably go. You said you would be there in 20 minutes.”</p><p>“Nooo” the younger whines cutely.</p><p>“C‘mon Hannie. I’ll make you breakfast while you get ready.”</p><p>“Fine.” Jisung sighs, “kiss me?” He says while tilting his head to the side.</p><p>Minho rolls his eyes with a smile on his face and then lowers himself. </p><p>Jisung closes his eyes, he can feel the other’s warm breaths against him and he feels his lips ghosting over his.</p><p>But as soon as it came, he hears the sound of someone moving out of bed.</p><p>“After you get ready, I’ll kiss you” Minho says already out of sight.</p><p>“Minnie~ thats mean! I have to leave soon!” Jisung whines </p><p>“Then you better hurry up sungie.”</p><p>Jisung groans but still does as he’s told. He takes a quick shower and opts for wearing an oversized yellow hoodie, with tight black jeans.</p><p>He then gets out of the bedroom and joins his boyfriend who’s making him pancakes.</p><p>Jisung comes from behind and wraps his arms around Minho’s waist with his head on his shoulder, making the older boy chuckle.</p><p>“Good morning petal. Breakfast is almost ready so go sit and I’ll be there in a minute, okay?”</p><p>“Okay...” </p><p>Minho notices how his voice sounds kinda sad but he ignores it for now, focusing on the food.</p><p>Once he’s done, he joins Han who’s sitting on the couch of their living room. When he looks at his boyfriend, he finds him sulking and pouting while looking at the ground.</p><p>“Okay baby, what’s wrong?” He asks softly.</p><p>Jisung looks at him before mumbling a small “everything” under his breath, arms crossed and looking to the side.</p><p>“But bun you were fine just 5 minutes ago.”</p><p>“Well that was before you-“ jisung stops talking, eyes widening at what he was about to say and cheeks turning a little rosy. “N-nevermind...” he trails off.</p><p>But Minho immediately understands why he was acting like this.</p><p>“Oh my god jisung. Is this because I didn’t kiss you when you asked me?” He asks laughing in disbelief.</p><p>“W-what? No it’s not.”</p><p>“Yes it is.”</p><p>“It’s not.”</p><p>“Okay if you say so.” He bites his lip trying to contain his laugh, but it doesn’t really work. He then ruffles his hair and tilts his head back,</p><p>Jisung watching his every move. And when Minho is sure the other is staring at him he can’t help but tease him a little.</p><p>“Hey babe?”</p><p>“Hmm?” Jisung says, eyes now focused on the snake tattoo, while Minho keeps his head tilted back.</p><p>“Are you gonna keep staring or you gonna eat your food?” He says while pointing  his finger to the pancakes on the table in front of them and then looks at the younger.</p><p>“I was not staring.”</p><p>“Yes you were.”</p><p>“No I wasn’t.”</p><p>Minho laughs at his stubbornness and natural cuteness. The way he kept denying even knowing Minho was right and was now munching angrily his food was one of the most adorable sights ever.</p><p>“All this because I didn’t kiss you.” Minho smirks</p><p>“J-just shut up.”</p><p>“Ah you didn’t deny it! So that’s why you’re being such a brat.”</p><p>“Am not.”</p><p>“You are.”</p><p>“I’m not a brat.” Jisung whines angrily. “Just eat the pancakes.”</p><p>“Would eat you instead make you stop being a such a brat sungah?” Minho says making jisung choke on his food.</p><p>“Hyung!”</p><p>Minho laughs at his boyfriend’s flustered reaction before finally grabbing Han by his hips and bringing him closer.</p><p>Jisung let’s out a surprised squeal at the action, unconsciously circling his hands around Minho’s neck. The younger now straddling him.</p><p>“Have you finished eating?”</p><p>“Yeah? Why-“</p><p>The younger is cut off by a pair of soft lips. Jisung giggles into the kiss.</p><p>They stay like that for a bit until Minho licks his bottom lip and the hands that were around his waist slide down to his ass, making Han whines. The older uses this as an opportunity to slip his tongue on the youngers mouth.</p><p>Jisung’s hand tighten themselves around the others neck, getting tangled with his soft brown hair, pushing them as flushed against each other as possible.</p><p>No matter how many times they kiss, it never fails to amaze jisung’s mind how good it feels.</p><p>Minho suddenly pulls away, the younger trying to kiss him again, only to get pinched on his waist.</p><p>Jisung whines, a small pout on his lips.</p><p>“Hyung c’mon! Just one more?”</p><p>“Oh look at you.” Minho coos, “aren’t you mad anymore doll?”</p><p>Jisung blushes, nodding his head in response.</p><p>“Okay bun you got what you wanted. You should go now you’re already very late.”</p><p>“But baby I don’t want to.” He says, hiding his face on the others crook of the neck, “It was suppose to be our day today... I miss you.”</p><p>Minho rubs circles on his back, nuzzling his nose against Han’s shoulder.</p><p>“I know love but either way I have that online meeting too.”</p><p>He takes Han’s face on his hands, and kisses his forehead gently before speaking once again.</p><p>“Just think like this. The quicker you go and finish the song, the quicker you come back and we enjoy the rest of the day, okay?”</p><p>The younger leans into his touch before whispering a small “okay” back.</p><p>Minho smiles at him. “Good boy.” He teases, knowing how that affects jisung.</p><p>He walks the boy to the door and they kiss each other softly on the lips.</p><p>“Bye petal.”</p><p>Jisung smiles, leaving one last final peck on the others lips, “bye kitten. I love you”</p><p>“Mhh love you too”</p><p>And so he leaves and Minho goes back inside and starts getting ready for his meeting.</p><p>He takes a shower and dresses a pair of sweatpants and sleeveless white shirt. He doesn’t dress up too much since they can have their camera off during the call.</p><p>He busies himself by cleaning up the house.</p><p>By 11:30 he turns on his computer and gets mentally ready for the 5 hour meeting he has ahead of him.</p><p>By 15:00 p.m jisung comes back home. </p><p>He gets inside and quickly changes his shoes before going straight to their bedroom knowing that his boyfriend is probably there.</p><p>The boy knocks softly on the door, opening when he hears a small “come in” In response.</p><p>Jisung peaks his head inside the room.</p><p>“Baby? Am I interrupting?” He asks while tilting his head cutely.</p><p>Minho smiles at him and shakes his head.</p><p>“Not at all love. Come in the camera and mic are off”</p><p>Jisung smiles widely before running to the older boy, sitting on his lap with his arms around his neck. Minho circling his hands on his small waist which he just loves too much.</p><p>“Hi” Han whispers</p><p>Minho groans before kissing him on his lips, jisung’s breath stops for a bit before he kisses back giggling in between it.</p><p>In response the other boy only groans once more before grabbing Han by his waist changing his position so that the younger can now be straddling him on the chair.</p><p>Eventually they pull away needing air. Jisung’s cheek are now rosy and his eyes are bigger and shinier and his lips... god if Minho could he would just kiss Han for the rest of his life.</p><p>“Hi.” Minho finally says and the other boy can only laugh at him.</p><p>“How was the song? Did you guys fix it?” He says, his hands going under jisung’s yellow hoodie so that he can instead touch his skin making the younger shiver at the sensation. That makes Minho smirk.</p><p>“Hmm. It was hard to have to do it all again but at least we could finish it.”</p><p>Jisung then looks at his boyfriend’s arms that are currently very much on display. He can’t help but look at the veins in it. He follows them up but his attention soon goes back to the piece of ink that always makes him weak on his knees. The tattoo, that beautiful snake tattoo that he just loves and craves so much.</p><p>His hand unconsciously goes there, tracing the drawing carefully and gently as if it will disappear.</p><p>“You really like that tattoo don’t you bun?” Minho teases, tightening his grip on jisung’s waist. But jisung doesn’t even flinch, too immersed on his own thing.</p><p>“Sweetie?” Minho tries but jisung stays still. Until an idea pops in his head. “Hey? Cute boy?” Minho says, and that manages to get jisung back.</p><p>“Hmm?” He says with widen eyes, cheeks reddening once he realizes how Minho was teasing him like on the day they met.</p><p>“Stop teasing.” He whines.</p><p>“Teasing who? I’m not teasing anyone.”</p><p>“Min-“ jisung huffs “don’t lie.”</p><p>Minho smiles at him, pulling jisung even closer if possible, their chests now flushed to each other.</p><p>“You’re cute.” </p><p>“I’m not cute.” Jisung pouts. “I don’t want to be  cute.”</p><p>“But you are.” The older boy says, knowing that this way he’s gonna get from Han the reactions he wants.</p><p>“Am not.” He repeats.</p><p>“You are. And also a brat. A cute little brat.” Minho speaks before leaning into his ear whispering in a low voice. “ My cute brat tho.” And biting his ear lobe.</p><p>Jisung whines at this, shaking a little. Here it is. One of the reasons why he loves this boy so much. He just can’t get tired of how he reacts to all the small things Minho does to him.</p><p>“I told you I- I’m not c-cute.”</p><p>“You’re not?” He mocks, cocking his head to the side. “ then prove it cutie.” </p><p>Jisung looks so flustered right now. He hates how much he likes to be teased. Even if he says that’s not true.</p><p>“I can’t.”</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“You’re still on a meeting.”</p><p>“Oh.” Minho whispers. He then clicks his tongue before removing one of his arms from around jisung. </p><p>The younger unknowingly pouts and whines quietly, thinking that his boyfriend is probably gonna remove him from his lap and ask him to wait until the call ends.</p><p>However what happens instead is Minho using the arm that had already left jisung’s waist to close the laptop.</p><p>Jisung scoffs in disbelief.</p><p>“Min! What are you doing?!”</p><p>Minho brings back both os his arms to the youngers waist, tightening his grip more.</p><p>“Like I care about that.”</p><p>Han looks at him, still surprised.</p><p>“But kitten you can get in trouble!”</p><p>“Oh please like you’re not happy that you get to spend more time with me that way.” He states making jisung blush.</p><p>“To-that’s not- That doesn’t mean I want you to get fired or something!”</p><p>“Don’t worry petal I’ll just say I lost the connection.” </p><p>“But hyung-“</p><p>Minho clicks his tongue once again. </p><p>“Hey doll? Will you stop being a brat already? I mean in the beginning it was cute but now-“</p><p>Jisung kisses him, interrupting the other. Minho chuckles at him but kisses back.</p><p>They stay like that for a few minutes before pulling apart. Their foreheads touching.</p><p>“I’m not cute. And I’m not a brat.”</p><p>Minho smiles teasingly, kissing his nose before finally lifting up from the chair still carrying the other.</p><p>Jisung wraps his legs around his boyfriend to help him carry them. Minho’s hands going under his tighs. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Jisung asks.</p><p>Minho doesn’t even bother to answer, dropping them both on the bed. Jisung blushes when he notices their current position.</p><p>The older boy now hovering above him.</p><p>“Not talking back now babe?”</p><p>Jisung keeps his mouth shut.</p><p>“Ah look at you. Such a good boy, behaving so well for me.”</p><p>“D-do I get a reward then?” He asks shyly.</p><p>Minho couldn’t hide the surprise in his face at the other’s shy but bold behavior.</p><p>“Well this all began with you wanting to prove that you’re not cute so... you’re in control of the situation.” He whispers the last part next to his ear before trailing a path of kisses from there down to his collarbone and shoulder.</p><p>Jisung shivers at the action, legs unconsciously wrapping around Minho’s waist and grinding against the other.</p><p>“Well someone’s eager.”</p><p>He kisses jisung on the lips hungrily, grinding back on him. Jisung moans in the kiss.</p><p>“I’m in control?”</p><p>“You are petal.”</p><p>“That’s nice.” Jisung stops the kisses, placing his hands on Minho’s chest, smiling up softly and a bit flustered.</p><p>One of his hands goes to the tattoo in Minho’s neck.</p><p>“Are you gonna hurry up love?” Minho laughs at his baby.</p><p>Jisung nods, changing their position. Now he sitting on Minho’s hips with his legs straddling him.</p><p>Minho’s hand naturally place themselves on his waist.</p><p>The young boy shyly starts grinding on top of the other and Minho uses his hands to guide him better.</p><p>“You’re doing great love.”</p><p>Jisung blushes at the complement but it also gives him more confident. He lowers himself so that he can kiss Minho while still moving his hips.</p><p>The kiss is hungry, tongue and biting each other’s lips, but somehow also passionate and meaningful.</p><p>Minho groans loudly against Han’s lips.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful jisung.”</p><p>The boy smiles before leaning down and kissing the other softly. He then nuzzles his nose on the side of the neck where the tattoo is.</p><p>He kisses it softly multiple times.</p><p>“I love your tattoo so much.” He murmurs against the inked skin, making Minho shiver.</p><p>“Yeah?” Jisung hums in response. “I didn’t notice it at all” he teases.</p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>“Make me petal.” He challenges</p><p>Jisung groans and brings his hands to Minho’s neck choking him. Not enough to hurt him, but just the perfect way to make Minho moan loudly.</p><p>“You done teasing kitty?” Jisung says while pouting mockingly.</p><p>Minho moans even louder. That surprises the younger. He’s never seen Minho being this loud but he decides he likes it.</p><p>It’s nice to see the other fall apart first for once instead of being him.</p><p>“Hannie...” Minho whines, and only then does jisung notices that he had stopped his movements.</p><p>He coes at his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek as an apology.</p><p>“Sorry got distracted.”</p><p>“That’s okay.” The older boy says, smiling softly.</p><p>Jisung peans Minho’s hands above his head with one of his hands. The other goes to his face, running his fingers on his defined cheekbones.</p><p>That makes Minho giggle at him. </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Han asks, laughing at his boyfriends cute giggles.</p><p>“It’s just I always forget how dangerous your duality is. But it makes you even hotter so...”</p><p>The answer seems to satisfy the other boy by the way he starts grinding faster on Minho, while kissing too, both of them moaning at the feeling.</p><p>Jisung suddenly starts to shake. A lot.</p><p>“L-Lino hyung...”</p><p>Oh god. that name is not good. That means jisung is starting to get into his subspace.</p><p>Minho pulls away and when he looks back at the younger he actually has to control himself.</p><p>Jisung looks so hot. His blonde hair a mess, lips swollen and shiny, neck covered in hickeys and his eyes... god his eyes look even more beautiful with his pupils big and dilated.</p><p>Minho only gets back to reality when he feels Han starting to tug at his sweatpants, his hands shaking.</p><p>“Hey hey sungie calm down.” He grabs jisung’s hands stopping them. </p><p>The boy almost cries at this.</p><p>“Bun, I think we should stop.”</p><p>“N-no!” He whines. “I w-want hyung. Hannie needs Lino now.”</p><p>‘Well that’s a new one’ Minho thinks to himself. It was actually pretty hot, coming from someone as shy as jisung.</p><p>Han starts grinding his hips more desperately. This is making things more, well, hard for the other.</p><p>Minho groans at the feeling. But he focuses again on the situation happening.</p><p>He manages to stop his hips while still grabbing his hands.</p><p>Jisung almost cries out at this.</p><p>“No doll.” Minho says feeling sorry for the other when he tries moving again, only to see that it’s not possible anymore. “Sweetie you’re to deep into your subspace right now. It wouldn’t be right.”</p><p>“But I want it. I need it.”</p><p>Minho let goes of his hands gently rubbing his wrists, before placing his arms around his waist.</p><p>Jisung circles his arms around the others neck and tries to kiss him, only to be refused to do so. God this is torture for both of them.</p><p>“Lino!”</p><p>“Shhh babe. Hey, bun please look at me... please.”</p><p>So jisung whines, but finally looks back into the older boy’s eyes.</p><p>“Hi petal. Can you listen me?”</p><p>Jisung nods in response whispering a small “yes” after a few seconds.</p><p>Minho’s hands come to his chubby cheeks, running his fingers gently there.</p><p>“Oh baby.” Minho coos at him, kissing his lips gently. The other immediately kissing him back lovingly.</p><p>“I’m sorry Lino. I didn’t mean to-”</p><p>“That’s okay love, I’m not mad.” Minho interrupts, bringing jisung closer. “Come here doll.”</p><p>Jisung doesn’t even try to put up a fight and let’s the older boy hug him, hiding his face on his chest.</p><p>Back when they started dating, Minho noticed how many times when they were kissing jisung’s mind would easily slip away and he would say all kinds of stuff without even remembering half of them. </p><p>He realized that probably it meant that jisung had a subspace. Since the younger had never been in a relationship before, Minho was careful when he brought up the subject to his boyfriend.</p><p>He still remembers how flustered he looked while talking about this with the older boy. His cheeks red and he kept biting his lips nervously . That maybe made Minho loose his composure for 10 minutes or more.</p><p>But could you blame him? His boyfriend just looked so innocent yet hot. How could he not make out with him at the moment?</p><p>Anyways, they talked about how both of them would feel more comfortable if they stopped for a bit and let jisung come back to his senses, before continuing what ever  they were doing.</p><p>It hadn’t happened for a while. With time, jisung had gotten much better at controlling his emotions and Minho was always there to help him too.</p><p>However, that didn’t mean that they had somehow disappeared or were impossible. Just that it was something more rare now.</p><p>“Minho hyung?”</p><p>The boy is pulled out of his thoughts by the soft yet kinda embarrassed voice calling for him.</p><p>He looks down and sees that jisung is still hiding his face in his chest.</p><p>“Oh petal,” he coes kissing the blonde head right in front of him. “You came back quicker this time.” He says with a proud tone.</p><p>“Yeah...” he answers still hiding.</p><p>“Can I see your face cute boy?”</p><p>That makes jisung giggle. He finally looks back at his boyfriend. A shy smile on his lips.</p><p>“Babyboy you don’t have to be embarrassed about anything. I’m so proud of you, you are getting so much better on how to deal with our situation.” He says pressing a lot of kisses to his cheeks.</p><p>That makes Han feel all fuzzy and warm inside.  “Our situation...” he repeated softly to himself, voice nothing but a whisper.</p><p>If something was troubling one of them,  both boys would work on it. If you ask the younger, it’s probably one of the things he loved the most in their relationship.</p><p>They were never alone. The two of them would always come up with a solution. Any problem or anything else really, would never be something only one of them had to deal with.</p><p>“Oi, love? You there?”</p><p>“O-oh sorry.” He smiles up, blushing.</p><p>“That’s okay honey.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Babe you don’t have to apologize for nothing.”</p><p>Jisung sighs, “yes b-but I...” he stops talking.</p><p>“You what?” Minho asks teasingly but softly at the same time.</p><p>“I just didn’t want to ruin the mood... I guess.” </p><p>Minho can’t help but laugh at his shyness.</p><p>“W-why are you laughing?” He says flustered.</p><p>“Because you are adorable.” He answers before kissing him on his forehead, “doll you don’t have to worry about ruining anything. I’m not mad at you and I would never be.”</p><p>“But I-“ ‘disappointed you’ jisung thinks to himself,</p><p>“Sungah,” he says lovingly, “it’s okay. You didn’t disappoint me. You could never do that.” Minho says as if hearing his boyfriend’s thoughts.</p><p>“Besides...”</p><p>Oh Han know that tone. Something not good is gonna come out of the older boy’s mouth.</p><p>“Hyung don’t-“</p><p>“It’s not like we didn’t do anything yesterday, or the day before. And oh! Do you remember how you begged me to let you ride me 4 days ago?”</p><p>“Minho! Stop talking for my own sake!”</p><p>The boy in question only laughs at the blush coloring his round cheeks. </p><p>“But it’s true! Why are you so embarrassed that was one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>“Will you just shut up already!”</p><p>“I don’t get you at all. I thought you wanted me to tell you how hot you are.” He teases.</p><p>“W-well I, I changed my mind.” He says while puffing his red cheeks and pouting.</p><p>Minho muses. “Really? What does that mean petal?”</p><p>“It means I want you to think I’m c-cute rather than hot now.” </p><p>Minho chuckles, nuzzling his face on the others neck making him giggle.</p><p>“You are unbelievable bun.”</p><p>“Kitten, will please stop teasing me for just a minute?” His pout now bigger, and how was it possible for Minho not to kiss it away.</p><p>“Fine, just because I love it when you call me kitten.”</p><p>Jisung giggles at his response.</p><p>“I missed this... I missed you, even tho we live together, I missed having some alone time like this.” He says, kissing his boyfriend’s  tattoo and his lips after.</p><p>He can feel Minho smiled within the kiss.</p><p>“I know petal. I missed this too.” </p><p>They stay looking into each other’s eyes for a bit, before jisung breaks the silence.</p><p>“Is it weird if I say that I suddenly feel tired and just want to stay here in bed and sleep for a bit while cuddling you?”</p><p>“This is the reason why I love you so much. I was thinking the same.” Minho says while giggling and jisung can’t help but smile at the beautiful boy in front of him.</p><p>“Stay here while I go grab us some clothes to change us in okay? Cause like there’s no way you’re sleeping in those tight jeans.”</p><p>Jisung laughs at him, kissing his lips while murmuring a small “okay” in between it.</p><p>So Minho gets up. He comes back later with 2 oversized sweaters (that the younger can tell are both from him) and a pair of shorts.</p><p>“Okay baby let’s get you ready first. Take off your clothes”</p><p>If his boyfriend saying this makes him blush, he  tries to hide it. And if Minho noticed the pretty pink on his cheeks, he chooses to ignore it for once, cooing internally at the cuteness jisung is.</p><p>Minho carefully takes off his boyfriend’s yellow hoodie, taking a moment to appreciate his beautiful honey skin and toned chest and abs.</p><p>“Baby, it’s cold.” Jisung whines</p><p>Minho screams in his head at jisung’s adorable voice, pecking his lips in apology.</p><p>“Sorry petal. You’re just so beautiful I couldn’t help but stare.”</p><p>Jisung’s breath gets caught on his throat at how honest and forward the other was.</p><p>Minho coes at this.</p><p>“You really are adorable.” </p><p>He proceeds to put on him his baby pink sweater that he brought earlier. </p><p>“Of course not only did you have to bring your sweater that is huge on me... but you choose the pink one.” Jisung teases.</p><p>“We-well I-“ Minho stuttering? That’s a first. “Oh shut up you like it too.” He says finally pouting his lips, an angry frown on his face, turning his back on the younger.</p><p>Jisung giggles at his boyfriend flustered reaction. </p><p>“Hyung c’mon don’t be mad.” He pleads but gets no answer back.</p><p>“Hyung?” Nothing. “Baby?” Still nothing.</p><p>He’s about to give up when he gets an idea. He wraps his arms around his boyfriend’s waist from behind, hiding his face on his neck and kissing him there before whispering against his ear.</p><p>“Kitten,Please? You know I love you right?” He feels the other smile a bit at his cuteness.</p><p>“Hyung don’t ignore me.” He whines “you’re the best boyfriend in the world. Best hyung and best kitten. My beautiful kitten.”</p><p>Minho can’t help but finally turn around, bringing his hands around the youngers neck and kissing him on the lips.</p><p>“Well when you act like this how can I stay mad at you?” He sighs but the smile on his face says otherwise.</p><p>Jisung smiles at his words. </p><p>“Will you help me continue to get changed please? I’m so tired.” He says while placing his forehead on the others chest.</p><p>Minho giggles at him, kissing him on the side of his face.</p><p>“Sure baby.”</p><p>5 minutes later, they’re both laying on their bed again. Jisung wearing only the pink sweater that came all the way until his mid-tigh and black underwear (since according to him sleeping in shorts is “not human” but it’s not like Minho was complaining) and the older boy using one of his black sweaters and Grey shorts.</p><p>“Do you think I should also get a tattoo?”</p><p>Minho can’t hide the surprise in his voice</p><p>“Are you serious?!”</p><p>“W-what? I like your tattoo so much and-“</p><p>“Clearly” Minho says </p><p>“Shut up.” Jisung whines before continuing “I mean do you think I should?”</p><p>“Well it would definitely look good on you that’s for sure.” He answers making the younger blush.</p><p>“But I mean where would you do it?”</p><p>“I don’t know... maybe a cute one on my neck like yours? Like a flower or something like that or- Oh! What about my thigh? That would be amazing can you imagine?” He says excitedly</p><p>Oh Minho can imagine it. A tattoo on Hans beautiful honey thighs? Said thighs that he absolutely has not a kink for and is always making sure to cover with hickeys?</p><p>“Oi petal? You trying to kill me or something?”</p><p>Jisung giggles at the answer.</p><p>“Maybe...”</p><p>Minho clicks his tongue at the younger’s words. He brings him closer by his waist and intertwines their legs. Jisung hums in content, hiding his face on the neck tattoo of the older.</p><p>“We’ll see about it later bun. Rest now” He whispers lowly in Han’s ear making him shiver a bit.</p><p>He smiles at the affect he has on the boy, before kissing him on the head.</p><p>“I love you so much... .”</p><p>“Hm love you too kitten hyung. Sleep well” jisung murmurs before falling asleep.</p><p>Minho laughs at that and then looks at him once more and thinks to himself, if he can just stay by his side for the rest of his life... he knows that everything will be alright.</p><p>“Sleep well my petal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I’m not even surprised that I keep writing Minsung at this point ahah but I really just wanted to have an excuse to write about the legendary snake tattoo at the SMA’s. As a Minho stan you have to understand... this was needed</p><p>Anyways I had so much fun writing this one and I hope you like it too💖 thank you so much for your support 😘</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>